ElderClan Alligences
by Ravenstar55
Summary: This is all the cats in my new series ElderClan! :3
1. Alligences

ElderClan

Leader:

Vixenstar Ginger tabby she cat with blue eyes

Apprentice Yellowpaw

Deputy:

Lionwhisker Golden tabby tom with white paws

Apprentice Mallowpaw

Med. Cat:

Skynose white she cat with silver stripes

Warriors:

Firewhisker Flame colored tabby tom

Talonpelt Brown she cat with white paws and green eyes

Apprentice Lilypaw

Hawkwing Gray tom with ginger spots

Sorrelpelt Tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice Nookpaw

Loudfoot Gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice Foxpaw

Doveflight White she cat with gray spots

Sunnyclaw Golden tom with green eyes

Apprentice Crowpaw

Ravenwhisker Black and white she cat with light blue eyes

Apprentice Pigeonpaw

Whiskerface Gray tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice Adderpaw

Ivywhisker White she cat with black stripes

Apprentice Cloudpaw

Birdwing Gray tom

Apprentice Rabbitpaw

Palefur Pale gray she cat with blue eyes

Hareleap Brown tom with green eyes

Leopardshine Spotted golden she cat

Apprentice Bugpaw

Forestwing Gray tabby tom

Apprentices:

Yellowpaw Golden she cat

Mallowpaw White tom with gray eyes

Lilypaw Golden tabby she cat

Nookpaw Gray tom with white paws

Foxpaw Ginger and gray she cat

Crowpaw Gray and black tom with blue eyes

Pigeonpaw Gray she cat with blue eyes

Adderpaw Black tom with orange paws and green eyes

Cloudpaw White and gray tabby tom

Rabbitpaw Brown she cat with yellow eyes

Bugpaw Black tom with white paws

Queens:

Goldenpetal Golden tabby she cat with green eyes mother of Sunnyclaw's kits: Kestrelkit(Brown and ginger tabby tom)and Goosekit(White tom)

Leafwhisper Brown she cat mother of Loudfoot's kits: Mothkit(Golden tabby she cat) and Larkkit(Brown tom with white paws)

Whisperstep Gray tabby she cat with blue eyes mother of Hawkwing's kits: Jaykit(Gray tabby tom)and Poppykit(Tortoiseshell she cat)

Elders:

Moonsplash Silver tabby she cat with blue-green eyes

Songbird Black and white tabby she cat

Dragonheart Black tom with yellow eyes


	2. ElderClan Ch1

ElderClan~ Chapter 1

~The Ceremony~

Poppykit yawned. By the looks of the sky outside it was dawn. She closed her eyes, but her brother Jaykit leapt onto her back. "Jaykit! Stop it!"

Jaykit looked down. He apologized. "Sorry. I'm just too excited for our apprentice ceromony today."

Poppykit nodded. "Yeah me too. Sorry for yelling at you."

Jaykit smiled. "It's okay."

"All cats old enough to scale the Elder tree gather to hear my words!"

Jaykit squealed. "Our ceremony!"

Poppykit began to pad out when her mother, Whisperstep pulled her back. "Let me clean you two before you get your mentors!"

Poppykit wiggled away. "We are fine!"

Jaykit nodded. "Yeah. We'll be okay."

Whisperstep smiled. "Okay. Be good!"

Poppykit smiled back as she padded into the clearing. "Okay!"

Vixenstar ,the leader, smiled at her clan. "Today two kits have hit the age of 6 moons. Poppykit and Jaykit please step forward."

Poppykit pushed to the middle of the clearing. Jaypaw sat next to her. "Poppykit you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprentice. From this moment on until you have earned you warrior name you shall be known as Poppypaw. Your mentor shall be Forestwing."

Forestwing pushed through the crowd. He quickly touched his nose to Poppypaw's nose.

Vixenstar then continued. "Jaykit you have also reached the age of six moons. From this moment on until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Jaypaw. Your mentor shall be Skynose."

Skynose padded out of the medicine den and touched noses with Jaypaw. The crown then began to chant their new names. "Poppypaw! Jaypaw! Poppypaw! Jaypaw!"

Jaypaw smiled as the clan began to depart from the clearing. "Are you excited for your training?"

Poppypaw nodded. "Yeah! I didn't know you wanted to be a medicine cat."

Jaypaw blushed. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Poppypaw licked his ear. "Well I was surprised."

Jaypaw chuckled. "I better go with Skynose. See you later."

Poppypaw smiled. "See ya!"

Jaypaw padded of and walked with Skynose to the medicine den. Poppypaw shook her head and padded over to Forestwing. "When do we start training?"

Forestwing sighed. "Tomorrow. For now go train with Mallowpaw for now."

Poppypaw nodded. She ran off to the prey pile where Mallowpaw was talking to Adderpaw.

Poppypaw prodded Mallowpaw. "Is there any way you can teach me some hunting moves?"

Mallowpaw snorted. "No. You have a mentor for that."

Adderpaw growled at him. "Come on Mallowpaw. She's new."

Mallowpaw hissed. "Why don't you teach her how to hunt?"

Adderpaw rose to his paws. "I will. Come on Poppypaw."

Adderpaw led Poppypaw back into the clearing. "Crouch down like this."

Adderpaw was crouched down his hind up in the air just a bit and his tail was down. Poppypaw mimicked him as best as she could. Adderpaw walked around her and flicked her hind with his tail. "Lower your behind more."

Poppypaw did as he said. Adderpaw glanced at her crouch one last time. "Perfect." Adderpaw then grasped a stone in his jaws and dropped it a few tail lengths in front of her. Adderpaw then looked at her. "Leap at the stone as if it were a mouse. First creep towards it _quietly._ "

Poppypaw nodded and slowly crept towards it. Once she was a tail length away from the stone, she sped up. Adderpaw then kicked the stone aside. "You were to fast. You scared of the mouse." Poppypaw sighed and Adderpaw smiled at her. "Let's do it again. Remember slowly and quietly."

They did this exercise until sun-down. Poppypaw had mastered the crouch at the end. Poppypaw huffed as she walked back to the apprentices den with Adderpaw at her side.

Adderpaw smiled. "You did great! You'll be a really good hunter."

Poppypaw smiled. "Thanks." Once she was inside the den she flopped down in a empty nest. Poppypaw yawned. Poppypaw's legs ached from crouching and she was tired. Poppypaw wondered what Forestwing would teach her tomorrow. She yawned again and fell asleep.


	3. ElderClan Ch2

ElderClan~ Chapter 2

~The Elder Tree~

Poppypaw blinked her eyes open. Adderpaw was prodding her side. "Come on! Were training together!"

Poppypaw got up and stretched. "Okay. Give me a second."

Adderpaw nodded and padded out of the den. Poppypaw groomed herself quickly and padded out of the den. Adderpaw was sitting next to his mentor, Whiskerfire, and Forestwing was talking to Mallowpaw and his mentor, Lionwhisker. Poppypaw walked over to Adderpaw. "What's Mallowpaw doing here?"

Adderpaw shrugged. "I don't know."

Forestwing turned to Whiskerface. "Looks like Mallowpaw is joining us today for training."

Whiskerface nodded. "Great."

Poppypaw sighed. Forestwing let Whiskerface take the lead into the forest. Poppypaw walked beside Adderpaw. "Today should be fun."

Adderpaw laughed. "Yeah Mallowpaw ought to make it even better!"

They both laughed and ran into Mallowpaw, who was in front of them. Mallowpaw hissed. "Watch it!"

Before Poppypaw could his at him, Forestwing signaled for silence. He pointed with his tail to the large tree above their heads. "This is the Elder Tree. Today you will climb it."

Adderpaw gasped. "The Elder Tree is the tallest tree in the entire forest!"

Whiskerface nodded. "Yes it is. But you will not climb the entire thing today. You will only climb halfway."

Forestwing smiled. "Get positioned at the trunk."

Poppypaw raced to the trunk Adderpaw at her side. Mallowpaw approached slower and stood next to Adderpaw.

Forestwing smiled. "Be careful and go slow if you need to. Go!"

Poppypaw leapt up to the first branch. Adderpaw and Mallowpaw were clawing up the trunk. Poppypaw smiled and leapt for the next branch. She quickly gained balance and leapt to the next branch. She glanced down on Adderpaw. He was leaping as quickly as she was and soon was on her branch. They waited for Mallowpaw to get to the branch. Once he was there they continued to climb the tree. Poppypaw huffed. She was getting tired.

Mallowpaw jumped ahead of her. "Getting tired, Slowpaw?" Mallowpaw snickered and jumped ahead.

Poppypaw snarled. "No I'm not. Worry about not falling, Mallowpaw."

Mallowpaw snorted and leapt to the next branch. Poppypaw leapt again and quickly passed Mallowpaw.

Mallowpaw tried to grab her tail but missed. "Your lucky I didn't catch you!"

Poppypaw snickered and continued up the tree. Adderpaw was on the branch above her. Poppypaw grasped the branch and heaved herself onto it. Adderpaw smiled. "This is halfway. Let's wait for Mallowpaw."

Poppypaw nodded and looked down on Mallowpaw. He was only a branch below them. Mallow heaved himself onto the branch but kept going up the tree.

Forestwing yowled from below. "Mallowpaw! Stop don't go up anymore!"

Mallowpaw snorted and kept going up. The branches were thinning and Mallowpaw kept going up.

Mallowpaw then lost his grip on the branch he was on and plummeted through the branches.

Adderpaw gasped as her flew past their branch. Poppypaw looked down and saw him hit the ground.


	4. ElderClan Ch 3

ElderClan~ Chapter 3

~The Broken Warrior~

Poppypaw leapt down from the tree and landed neatly at Mallowpaw's side. Adderpaw leapt down slower but soon they were both at Mallowpaw's side.

Poppypaw sniffed his injured leg. "Mallowpaw are you okay?"

Mallowpaw hissed and swiped at her. "Get away!"

Forestwing and Whiskerface came padding up. "Mallowpaw! What were you thinking?"

Mallowpaw hissed. "I was thinking if I got to the top of the tree I would be made a warrior!"

Whiskerface snorted. "The only cat that has _ever_ made it to the top of that tree is our founder, Elderstar! A measly apprentice could _never_ make it to the top!"

Mallowpaw flinched at his harsh tone. "I'm sorry!" Mallowpaw rose to his paws but his back leg crumpled under his weight. Adderpaw rushed to his side and Poppypaw raced to his other side.

Mallowpaw batted at her. "I don't need _your_ help!"

Poppypaw flinched away and padded at Forestwing's side.

Poppypaw dipped her head. "Why is Mallowpaw so snappy?"

Forestwing sighed. "His mother told him she hated him. He's really sad."

Poppypaw nodded. "That's awful. Who is his mother?"

Forestwing sighed. "Vixenstar."

Poppypaw gasped. "Vixenstar?"

Forestwing nodded. "His father died and Vixenstar thought it was his fault."

Poppypaw nodded. She looked up and saw the patrol was at the entrance to the camp. Poppypaw glanced at Mallowpaw. He stared on at the entrance. Adderpaw began to move and Mallowpaw leaned against him. Forestwing lead the patrol in and walked over to Jaypaw and Skynose.

Skynose glanced up. "Hello, Forestwing."

Forestwing dipped his head. "Hello, Skynose. We have a bit of a problem."

Skynose tipped her head. "What is it?"

Forestwing motioned to Mallowpaw. "We were climbing the Elder Tree and Mallowpaw went to high up. He fell out of the tree and hurt his leg."

Skynose nodded. "I can fix him up. Adderpaw and Poppypaw help him inside my den."

Poppypaw nodded. She pressed herself against his other side. To Poppypaw's surprise he didn't protest. They began to guide him inside and then helped him flop down in a empty nest.

Skynose nodded to Jaypaw. "Get some comfrey and poppy seeds please."

Jaypaw nodded and disappeared behind a large rock. Skynose sat next to Mallowpaw and began to fell his leg. Mallowpaw called out in pain and Skynose sighed. "Mallowpaw you've broken your leg. Its broken in two spots. Along your paw and in the middle."

Mallowpaw blinked. "Will I still be able to be a warrior?"

Skynose sighed. "I don't know."

Just then Jaypaw returned his jaws clamped on a poppy head and comfrey. Skynose turned and grasped the comfrey. She began to wrap it around Mallowpaw's leg. She turned again and grasped the poppy head. She shook it and picked up the seeds with her paw. She dropped them near Mallowpaw's mouth. "Eat these. They'll numb the pain and help you sleep."

Mallowpaw licked them up and curled up. Adderpaw sighed. "I feel sorry for him."

Poppypaw waited until Mallowpaw was out of earshot. "Why? He's mean!"

Adderpaw shook his head. "He still doesn't deserve that."

Poppypaw hissed. "I guess."

Just then, Vixenstar walked onto the tip of the Elder Rock. "All cats old enough to scale the Elder Tree gather to hear my words!"

Poppypaw padded into the clearing where the clan was beginning to gather.

Vixenstar smiled. "Mallowpaw as you know has broken his hind leg while attempting to scale the Elder Tree." The clan gasped in surprise. Poppypaw turned to see Mallowpaw at the entrance to the medicine den. Vixenstar continued. "Mallowpaw deserves the title of warrior for that." Vixenstar jumped down from the rock and ran over to Mallowpaw. Poppypaw readjusted herself to see Mallowpaw and Vixenstar. Vixenstar smiled at him. "Mallowpaw do you promise to protect and defend this clan and uphold the warrior code even at the cost of you life?"

Mallowpaw nodded and smiled back. "I do."

Vixenstar smiled. "Then from this moment on you shall be known as Mallowtail. ElderClan welcomes you as a full warrior even though you may not be able to preform some duties."

"Mallowtail! Mallowtail!"

Mallowtail smiled out at the clan. Then he motioned to Poppypaw and Adderpaw. Adderpaw rose to his paws and padded over with Poppypaw at his heels.

Adderpaw tilted his head. "You wanted us?"

Mallowtail nodded. "I'm leaving the clan."

Poppypaw shook her head. "Why?"

Mallowtail sighed. "I don't feel welcome anymore."

Adderpaw nodded. "Are you leaving now?"

Mallowtail nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

Adderpaw leaned against him and helped him into the forest. They padded away from the camp and Mallowtail stopped. "I can go on my own now."

Adderpaw smiled. "Be careful!"

Mallowtail nodded. "I will."

Poppypaw smiled. "Good luck."

Mallowtail smiled. "Sorry for being mean, Poppypaw."

Poppypaw shook her head. "It's fine."

Mallowtail licked her ear and turned away. Mallowtail smiled and began to slip off. Adderpaw watched him go. Poppypaw then saw the tip of his tail disappear from view. He was gone.


	5. ElderClan Ch4

ElderClan~Chapter 4

~The Ceremony~

Poppypaw woke the next morning. She rose to her paws and padded out she glanced around and she remembered last night. Mallowtail had left the clan. Her and Adderpaw still hadn't told Vixenstar. Poppypaw padded over to Adderpaw who was grooming himself.

Poppypaw flicked Adderpaw's shoulder, and he looked up. "Hmm?"

Poppypaw sat down. "We still have to tell Vixenstar about Mallowtail."

Adderpaw nodded. "Lets tell her he's dead. So they won't get suspicious."

Poppypaw nodded. "Let's tell her now."

Adderpaw nodded and rose to his paws. Poppypaw padded out of then den into the bright daylight. Vixenstar was sitting by the fresh-kill pile talking to Lionwhisker, the deputy.

Poppypaw padded closer. "Hello Vixenstar."

Vixenstar turned. "Hello Poppypaw. Have you seen Mallowtail anywhere?"

Adderpaw sighed. "Mallowtail is dead. We found him in a pool of blood after the meeting last night."

Vixenstar lowered her head. "Thank you for telling me. He will be honored."

Poppypaw dipped her head and walked away Adderpaw at her side. Adderpaw sighed. "She seemed sad."

Poppypaw nodded. "Yeah. It is a lost even if he is not really dead."

Adderpaw nodded. He glanced around and spotted his mentor. "I better go train. You should too."

Poppypaw nodded and strode off to the warriors den. Poppypaw popped her head inside. "Forestwing? Are you in here?"

Forestwing lifted his head. "Hey Poppypaw. What do you want?"

Poppypaw dipped her head. "I wanted to train."

Forestwing rose to his paws and nodded. "Yeah I's been a while since we trained properly. Let's go."

Forestwing padded out and Poppypaw followed. Then Adderpaw's mentor, Whiskerface padded up. "Going training?"

Forestwing nodded. "Yup. Let's train together."

Whiskerface nodded and led them out of the camp. Once they were far from camp, Forestwing suddenly stopped dead. "Fox. I can smell a fox."

Whiskerface opened his mouth. "Yeah. It's fresh too."

Poppypaw sniffed. The reek was terrible. She glanced around and saw a soft flash of ginger fur. She smelled again and below the fox scent she smelt kit scent. She sniffed deeply when the fox blew out of the undergrowth Poppypaw hissed to the others. "There are kits nearby! I have to find them!"

Forestwing dodged the fox. "Go quickly!"

Poppypaw nodded and ran off. The scent was faint here but as she ran on it got stronger. Soon she heard mewling. "Kits! Were are you?"

Mewling broke out in a bush and she whipped around. Two kits were huddled under a bush. She ran over to them and crouched down. "Are you okay?"

The kits nodded. Poppypaw gazed on at them. One was black and the other ginger. "What are your names?"

The black one answered. "M-my n-name is Burn and h-hers is Ginger."

Poppypaw nodded. "Where is your mother?"

Burn sobbed. "T-the f-fox k-k-killed her."

Poppypaw licked his head and picked him up. She gently put Ginger on her back and ran off. She dodged the clearing with the fox and sped off to the camp. Once in camp she dropped them off with her mother and ran back off. She reached the clearing looked around. The fox was growling as Whiskerface, Adderpaw and Forestwing sliced at it. Poppypaw hissed and sliced its muzzle. It growled and snapped at her but recoiled as Forestwing sliced its eye. The fox growled one last time and ran off.

Forestwing sighed and jumped on a rock. "Is everyone okay?"

The group nodded and Forestwing turned to Poppypaw. "Are the kits okay?"

Poppypaw nodded. "Yes. There mother was killed by the fox though."

Forestwing nodded. "Let's head back to the camp."

Forestwing jumped down and led the way off, Whiskerface at his side.

Poppypaw fell in beside Adderpaw. "Was the fox hard to fight?"

Adderpaw nodded. "It kept running around. It was like chasing a rabbit!"

Poppypaw laughed. Soon Poppypaw saw the entrance to the camp and she and Adderpaw raced inside.

Burn and Ginger were wrestling and Poppypaw padded over. "So what has Vixenstar done with you two?"

Burn looked up. "We have new names! I'm Blackpaw and she's Sunsetpaw."

Poppypaw smiled. "Great! Have fun training!"

Blackpaw smiled and went back to wrestling with Sunsetpaw. Then Vixenstar padded out of her den and leapt onto the Elder Stone. "All cats old enough to scale the Elder Tree gather to hear my words!"

Poppypaw sat down and turned. Adderpaw sat down next to her and smiled. Vixenstar then called their attention. "We are here to welcome two apprentices as warriors today. They rescued two kits and fought off a fox. Adderpaw and Poppypaw please step forward."

Poppypaw gaped and stepped forward. Vixenstar continued. "I know theses two are young and their training is not complete but they deserve this. Adderpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

Adderpaw nodded. "I do."

Vixenstar dipped her head. "Then from this moment on you shall be known as Adderfang. ElderClan honors your sharp wit and we welcome you as a full warrior."

Adderpaw walked forward and licked her shoulder. Vixenstar smiled and turned to Poppypaw. "Poppypaw do you promise to Uphold the warrior code and Protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

Poppypaw nodded and smiled. "I do."

Vixenstar smiled. "Then from this moment on you shall be known as Poppyleaf. ElderClan honors your great skills and we welcome you as a full warrior."

"Adderfang! Poppyleaf! Adderfang! Poppyleaf!"

Poppyleaf smiled. She was a warrior.


	6. ElderClan Ch 5

ElderClan~Chapter 5

~A Broken Warrior Returns~

Poppyleaf glanced out into the dark woods. Her and Adderfang were just made warriors and they were sitting vigil. Adderfang was sleeping peacefully next to Poppyleaf. Poppyleaf glanced down on him. She smiled and thought to herself, _Am I in love with Adderfang? He is nice and thoughtful…_ A rustling of leaves snapped her from her thoughts. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

A large white tom with soft gray eyes stepped out of the bushes. "Poppypaw?"

Poppyleaf gasped quietly. "Mallowtail!"

Mallowtail smiled. "What are you doing out here?"

Poppyleaf smiled back. "It's my warrior vigil."

Mallowtail swished his tail. "Congrats! What do I call you now?"

Poppyleaf blushed madly. "Poppyleaf…"

Mallowtail smiled wider. "That's a beautiful name. Poppyleaf. I love it." Poppyleaf blushed and Mallowtail continued. "Want to take a walk? We have a lot to catch up on."

Poppyleaf nodded. "Hide so I can wake Adderfang."

Mallowtail nodded and slipped under a bush. Poppyleaf flicked Adderfang on the nose an he lifted his head. "Hmm?"

Poppyleaf tried to look serious. "I heard something. Stay here and keep watch I'm going to go investigate."

Adderfang nodded and sat up. Poppyleaf nodded, slipped out of camp and softly called to Mallowtail. Mallowtail came out of a fern bush and smiled. "Clear?"

Poppyleaf nodded. "Yeah. Lets go."

Mallowtail smiled and entwined his tail with Poppyleaf's tail. Mallowtail was limping but not badly. Poppyleaf slackened her pace to make sure he didn't hurt himself further.

Mallowtail stopped and gazed up at the moon. "It's a beautiful night tonight."

Poppyleaf nodded. "It is."

Mallowtail smiled and walked on and sighed. "How's the clan been?"

Poppyleaf nodded. "Good. I rescued some kits. Vixenstar named them Blackpaw and Sunsetpaw."

Mallowtail stopped abruptly. "Your amazing, Poppyleaf. More amazing than any cat I've met."

Poppyleaf blushed. "What do you m-mean?"

Mallowtail licked her ear and whispered into it. "I mean I-I love you Poppyleaf. I've loved you ever since you became an apprentice. D-do you love m-me?"

Poppyleaf nodded. "I do love you, Mallowtail. I love you so much."

Mallowtail smiled and pushed his forehead against hers. _Do I love him? I feel strongly for him and Adderfang…_ Poppyleaf pulled slowly away and lay down. Mallowtail lay down next to her and licked her ear. "I love you…"

Poppyleaf smiled and licked his ear. "I love you too…" Poppyleaf rested her head on his back and continued. "I'm pretty sure Adderfang won't miss me…"

Mallowtail smiled and began to groom her. Poppyleaf smiled and began to groom him too.

Poppyleaf blinked her eyes open. _What happened?_ Poppyleaf glanced around and saw Mallowtail's sleeping body curled around her. _Oh yeah me and Mallowtail went on a walk… I must have fallen asleep_

Poppyleaf rose to her paws, licked Mallowtail's ear and padded off. That's when she realized what time it was. _It's dawn! Oh no!_ Poppyleaf ran and soon bundled into Adderfang.

Adderfang hissed and then recognized her. "Poppyleaf! What happened to you?"

Poppyleaf sighed. "I was chasing the intruders off when they hid. I waited and I must of fallen asleep."

Adderfang nodded. " I was worried. You just disappeared."

Poppyleaf looked down. "I'm sorry." _Why is it so easy to lie to him? What is happening to me?_ Poppyleaf smiled at him and Adderfang smiled back.

Adderfang licked her ear and sighed. "It's okay. It happens I know."

Poppyleaf sighed and looked up. "Let's go back to camp. I'm really hungry."

Adderfang nodded. "Okay. It's not to far away. Let's go."

Poppyleaf dipped her head and let him lead them back home. It seemed like seconds as they reached the camp entrance. Adderfang let her slip inside first and followed after Poppyleaf. Poppyleaf sighed and dashed over to the fresh kill pile. Adderfang followed and pulled a mouse out of the pile. Poppyleaf hissed softly. _Why does Adderfang insist on following me?_ Forestwing then padded out of the warriors den and glanced at the fresh kill pile.

Poppyleaf mouthed her sentence. "Can you please help me get away from him for a while?"

Forestwing got the message, and called to Adderfang. "Adderfang! Come on were going on the dawn patrol together."

Adderfang rose to his paws. "Just us?"

Forestwing shook his head. "Err-No. Were taking Talonpelt and Hawkwing too."

Adderfang squinted his eyes and nodded. "Okay."

Adderfang padded off towards the camp entrance and Forestwing padded towards Poppyleaf. Poppyleaf sighed. "Thanks. He's been really clingy lately."

Forestwing nodded. "No problem. I'll see you later, Poppyleaf."

Forestwing padded into the warrior den and emerged seconds later with Talonpelt and Hawkwing at his side. He led the patrol out and Poppyleaf sighed thankfully. Poppyleaf pulled Adderfang's mouse over and began to munch on it.

 _3 Moons Later…_

Poppyleaf yowled. "Kits?!" Poppyleaf faced her brother, Jaycloud. He had received his Medicine cat name bout a moon ago. Jaycloud had just told Poppyleaf that she was going to have kits.

Jaycloud flinched away at her harsh tone. "Yes, Poppyleaf. You are going to have kits!"

Poppyleaf lashed her tail. "That can't be right! I don't have a mate!" Then Poppyleaf gasped. _Adderfang! H-he's going the be the father of my kits!_


	7. ElderClan Ch6

ElderClan~Chapter 6

~Kits~

Poppyleaf looked out into the camp. It had been a moon since Jaycloud had told her she was going to have kits. Jaycloud had just been in to check on her. _Any day now… Any day I'll have these kits._ Poppyleaf sighed and rose to her paws. When Poppyleaf told Adderfang about the kits he had burst with happiness. Poppyleaf ducked out of the queens den and glanced around. It was just turning dawn and the clan was still asleep. Poppyleaf sighed, relived. _Good. I can finally tell Mallowtail about the kits. They could be his…_

Poppyleaf strode towards the camp entrance and slipped out of the camp quietly. She padded off swiftly following the route to the Elder Tree. They met last about two moons ago, before Jaycloud told her about the kits. They had agreed to meet there again in one moon. She stopped at a bush not to far from the Elder Tree. Poppyleaf raised her head and opened her jaws. _He's already here!_

Poppyleaf slipped past the bush and padded swiftly to the trunk of the tree.

Mallowtail then came from the other side of the tree, limping slightly. "There you are! I thought you abandoned me here!"

Poppyleaf chuckled. "If I did it would have been very funny."

Mallowtail smiled and then noticed her swollen belly. "Poppyleaf you must be eating a lot of fresh kill. You're as plump as a kittypet!"

Poppyleaf smiled. "It's not the fresh kill, silly."

Mallowtail cocked his head. "What is it then?"

Poppyleaf blushed. "Kits."

Mallowtail nearly fell over. "Kits?! W-who's kits?"

Poppyleaf looked down at her paws. "I'm not sure. They could be Adderfang's. They could even be yours."

Mallowtail smiled and licked her ear. "I'll love you the same even if the kits are Adderfang's."

Poppyleaf frowned. "But if there yours you won't be in the clan! They'll grow up fatherless!"

Mallowtail lifted Poppyleaf's head. "Well then I'll have to be there just in case."

Poppyleaf smiled. "Your going to come back to the clan, aren't you?"

Mallowtail nodded. "I'll do anything for the kits. Mine or not mine I will love the kits no matter what."

Poppyleaf smiled and then remembered. "Wait! When you left the clan I told Vixenstar you died! What are we going to do now?"

Mallowtail licked her ear. "I'll explain to Vixenstar. Don't worry." Poppyleaf nodded and Mallowtail continued. "Let's go to the camp. I'm ready to see my friends again."

Poppyleaf smiled and began to walk beside him. Mallowtail wrapped his tail around Poppyleaf's back and they padded swiftly back to camp. Once they were at the camp entrance Mallowtail moved his tail and they entered separately. Poppyleaf ducked inside last and was surprised at the scene in the hollow. Nookwhisker, whom was just made a warrior, lay in the clearing unmoving. Jaycloud, Skynose and Sorrelpelt were standing over his limp body.

Poppyleaf walked closer and questioned Jaypaw. Mallowtail stood at her side. "Jaycloud what happened?"

Jaycloud was shaking. "H-he came t-to m-me and said h-he h-had a s-stomach ache. I-I gave him the wrong h-herb."

Poppyleaf rested her tail on his shoulder. "What did you give him?"

Jaycloud panicked even more. "N-n-nightshade."

Poppyleaf tilted her head. "Nightshade?"

Mallowtail answered. "It's a very deadly herb. Most medicine cats have it to put very sick cats out of their misery."

Jaycloud yowled. "I murdered him!"

Mallowtail rushed to Jaycloud's side. "No, you made a mistake. It's okay."

Just then Vixenstar came bounding up. "Mallowtail?"

Mallowtail turned his attention to Vixenstar. "Hello."

Vixenstar snarled. "How are you here? I was told you were dead!"

Mallowtail released Jaycloud and calmly replied. "I made Poppyleaf lie for me. I left and I didn't want cats to track me down."

Vixenstar nodded. "I see. But why are you here now?"

Mallowtail dipped his head. "I would like to come back to my clan."

Vixenstar nodded. "Fine. I will tell the clan later."

Mallowtail dipped his head. "Thank you, Vixenstar."

Vixenstar grunted and padded off.

Mallowtail smiled. "Let's go sleep. I'm exhausted."

Adderfang then spotted them and ran up. "Mallowtail!"

Mallowtail smiled as Adderfang pushed him over. "Nice to see you again, Adderfang!"

Adderfang smiled. "I've missed you Mallowtail. Glad you're back!"

Mallowtail pushed Adderfang off him and flicked his ear with his tail tip. "I've missed my clan. I had to come back."

Adderfang smiled. "Did Poppyleaf give you the news?"

Mallowtail nodded. "Yup. Congrats! The kits will be beautiful."

Poppyleaf smiled. _Thank goodness he didn't mention that the kits might be his…_ Poppyleaf shook the thought away. "The kits will be great no matter what."

Adderfang purred. Mallowtail dipped his head. "Can we go rest now? I'm exhausted!"

Adderfang nodded. "Race you to the warriors den!"

Mallowtail lowered himself to the ground and lashed his tail. "Ok then. 3, 2, 1 GO!"

They blundered off. Adderfang was in the lead when Mallowtail leapt over his head and they both tumbled into the warriors den.

Then suddenly Poppyleaf collapsed. A pain like fire spread up her belly and she screamed out for Skynose and Jaycloud. "J-Jaycloud! Skynose! Help!"

Skynose came rushing out of the medicine den with Jaycloud on her tail. She took one look at Poppyleaf and turned to Jaycloud. "Get some poppy seeds and something for her to bite down on. Hurry!"

Jaycloud raced off and Poppyleaf panted. "W-what's happening?"

Skynose sat down at her belly and began to rub it. "Your kits are coming."

Poppyleaf began to panic. "Right now?"

Skynose nodded. Then Jaycloud came running back up. Skynose gave the stick to Poppyleaf. "Bite down."

Poppyleaf took the stick. "Jaycloud can you get Mallowtail and Adderfang?" Poppyleaf then bit down on the stick as the sharp pain shot up her once again.

Jaycloud nodded and raced off. Moments later he returned with Adderfang and Mallowtail at his side.

Adderfang was panicking. "I can't believe it! Our kits are coming!"

Skynose pushed him away. "Give her some space."

Adderfang hissed. Skynose returned to Poppyleaf. "The first kit is coming! Poppyleaf push!

Poppyleaf tensed her body and the first kit slithered out.

Skynose pulled the kit close and groomed it till the kits fur was dried. "A she-kit!"

Poppyleaf managed a weak smile. Then another pulse of pain wrapped over her as another kit slithered out.

Skynose pulled the other kit towards her and licked it. "A tom! That should be all the kits. You did well, Poppyleaf."

Poppyleaf nodded, to tired for words. Skynose then turned towards Jaycloud. "We have to move her and the kits. Adderfang, Mallowtail grab a kit. Jaycloud we'll move her to the queens den."

Adderfang grabbed the tortoiseshell she-kit. Mallowtail picked up the white tom. Both of the kits had soft gray eyes. Poppyleaf suddenly began to panic even more. _Why do they have gray eyes? No this cannot be happening! The kits… their Mallowtail's!_

Jaycloud and Skynose heaved Poppyleaf onto their backs. They padded quickly to the queens den and eased her and the kits into a nest once they were inside.

Adderfang crouched besides Poppyleaf and smiled. "What should we name them?"

Poppyleaf coughed. "Let Mallowtail name them."

Adderfang cocked his head to the side but agreed. "Ok. Mallowtail what should the she-kit be named?"

Mallowtail smiled. "Shykit."

Poppyleaf smiled. "Perfect. And the tom? What should he be named?"

Mallowtail answered quickly. "Crookedkit. Because his ear tip is a bit crooked."

Poppyleaf smiled. "Shykit and Crookedkit. Perfect."

Mallowtail smiled. Poppyleaf sighed. "I have something to tell you two. It's about the kits. Adderfang your not the father of these kits. Mallowtail is the father of my kits. The kits have Mallowtail's gray eyes and the tom has his white fur. I'm sorry Adderfang."

Adderfang hissed. "Y-you… you lied to me! You told me the kits were mine!"

Poppyleaf yowled. "I didn't know-"

Adderfang hissed. "Save your excuses! There a waste of breath now!" Adderfang whipped around and stormed out of the queens den.

Poppyleaf yowled in rage. _What have I done?_


End file.
